Metamorphosis
by efwrocks
Summary: Ever since Buffy's mom was killed, everything had changed. From what she knew, where she lived, where she went to school, and even her father. She now loved him, and was coming really close to finding out a HUGE secret he had.
1. Difference in Family

Disclaimer: I do not own _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ or _Stargate SG-1_.

This is my story that I first started publishing on Twisting the Hellmouth. I decided to post it on here to see the response to the story.

~*~Buffy's POV~*~

Buffy walked into the attorney's office and went to the front desk, where a woman wearing a dress suit sat typing on a computer. The woman looked up at Buffy when she approached the desk.

"May I help you?"

Buffy was kind of nervous. Giles had always been here for her, but now he was gone too. Joyce and Giles had been killed in the Summers home thanks to an alliance between Spike and Ethan Rayne. She had hunted them down and killed Spike and Ethan. He had done too much for her not to make an exception. He was evil. Since Buffy was only sixteen years old, she would probably end up with her father, Hank Summers. She hoped she could just stay with her friends here in Sunnydale.

"Ma'am?"

Buffy shook her head to clear the hazy thoughts. "What? Oh... I'm looking for my mother's attorney. His name is John Ericks. My name is Buffy Summers. I'm here for her will reading."

Recognition immediately went into the woman's eyes. If you had watched the news lately, you saw the story about how Buffy Summers had found her mother, Joyce Summers, and the high school's librarian, Rupert Giles, in her living room one night lying on the floor dead.

"Yes, right this way, please."

Buffy nodded her head and followed the secretary into Mr. Ericks' office. The lawyer had motioned for Buffy to sit down, which she did. Hank Summers and a man she didn't recongize were already there. Ericks sat down in his chair and the reading began.

"Thank you for coming everyone. I'm sorry for your loss. Since everyone is now here, the reading of Joyce Summers' Will may now commence.

_If you are now reading this, then I am no longer of this Earth._"

At this, Buffy could no longer could contain her inner emotions and broke out in tears. The lawyer stopped reading and Hank had tried to lean over and comfort his daughter, but she just pushed him away not wanting to even see him. The man that she didn't know looked at her sympathetically. It was a full five minutes before she calmed down enough to be able to talk. During this time, the mysterious man put his hand on her shoulder and started to rub it, and she had calmed down a little quicker. She welcomed the soothing gesture and eventually quieted to just a sniffle.

"Okay, I'm better now. Just skip to where I'm going to end up."

The lawyer did as Buffy said. He was one of the many people that Buffy has saved over the year she has been here.

"Of course. _As my daughter Buffy is under the age of eighteen years, she will now be living with her father, Jack O'Neill._"

At this all three occupants of the room, not counting the attorney, looked at John and said, "What?"

Ignoring the outburst, Ericks continued reading. "_I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Jack. You were too busy in the Air Force, I couldn't find you after you left, and I didn't want to bother you with a baby when you're career had just taken off. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her, Jack. I hope you can forgive me and take care of our daughter._"

After this little bit, Hank turned to the door and walked out quickly. Buffy watched him go and started to cry some more. Jack quickly walked over to where Buffy was sitting and took her in his arms and hugged her. She hugged him back and cried there in his arms for a few more minutes. When she had collected herself enough, Jack released her and then sat down in the seat Hank previously occupied.

"Miss Summers, your mother also left you the house, her art gallery, and everything else. Would you like to know about Mr. Giles' Will also?"

Buffy nodded her head. The attorney took out another folder and then briefly read through it.

"All right, Miss Summers. Mr. Giles has left you all of his possessions. Except for the apartment which is under the name of Quentin Travers and the International Watchers Council."

Buffy nodded in understanding and thanked the attorney before turning and leaving with Jack O'Neill right behind her. Once they were out of the building, Jack asked his new daughter if she needed a ride. She agreed to the offer and directed him to her house. Once there, O'Neill started questioning her about some things he needed to know.

"So, I think we should get to know each other some. I'll start. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force. I live in Colorado Springs, Colorado. I'm from Minnesota. I love fishing and hockey, and I work at Cheyenne Mountain doing Deep Space Radar and Telemetry."

Buffy sat down on the couch to talk. "I'm Buffy Anne Summers. I'm from Los Angeles, California. I've lived here in Sunnydale for a year. I was a cheerleader at Hemery High. I'm really good with medieval weaponry and hand to hand combat, and I love to shop."

Jack was shocked to hear about the medieval weaponry and hand to hand combat. After all she was only a teenager.

"How old are you," Jack asked curiously.

"I'm sixteen," Buffy answered. "Do you have somewhere to sleep tonight? If you don't you can stay here. I wouldn't mind. Actually I think I'd like the company. Would you stay here tonight?"

"Of course." Jack nodded.

Buffy smiled. "Thank you. The guest bedroom is at the top of the stairs on the right."

Jack nodded his head and said, "I just have to go and get my things from my motel room. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes."

Buffy quickly disagreed, especially since it had already become the time where the nightlife started to come out. "NO!"

Jack looked at her in shock. His tone filled with disbelief, he asked, "Excuse Me?"

"What I mean is please don't. It's not safe out there after the sun sets. It gets ireally/i dangerous," Buffy tried to explain to her father.

Jack just smiled slightly. "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. I spent many years in the black ops."

Buffy sighed. She figured she might have tell him eventually about the supernatural. She just wasn't going to let it be now. But before she could say anything else, like a legitimate reason, the doorbell rang. Buffy got up off of the couch and then walked to the door to open it. Her spidey senses telling her it was a vampire convinced her that having a wooden stake on hand was very good. When she opened the door, she was pleasantly surprised by who was behind it. It was Angel. She stepped out of the comfort and security of her home into the comfort and security of her boyfriend's arms, which just held her tightly in a long, needed hug. Jack cleared his throat behind the couple and had a questioning look on his face.

"Oh. Um... Angel, this is Jack O'Neill. Jack, this is Angel." Buffy motioned to each as she made the introductions.

Angel walked in the door and him and Jack shook hands.

"So, who's Angel? Just a friend I hope."

"Um... no, Jack. Angel is my boyfriend."

Jack looked a little taken aback. "Boyfriend, huh? Did you notice that he's a bit _cooler_ than other people?"

Angel leaned into Buffy's ear to say, "I'm guessing he doesn't know about the supernatural, does he?"

Buffy just shook her head and whispered, "No." Then louder, she answered Jack. "Yes, I did notice that."

"So, Buffy. How do you know Jack? You've never mentioned him to me before." Angel had been a bit confused by his presence, which was evident on his facial expression.

Jack answered his question. "We didn't know each other before today. We're actually related. I'm her father."

Angel looked even more confused. "Buffy, I thought your father was Hank?"

Buffy looked back into Angel's eyes. "I thought so too. My mother put it in her will. I'm supposed to live with him now, if he takes the responsibility. If not, I could just live with you?"

Angel nodded. "Of course." They then looked to Jack.

"I may not have known you existed before, but I have every intention on trying my best to be a father to you. That is if you'll allow me to."

Buffy could tell that Jack was really going to try, and was a good guy. She nodded her head, signaling that she would give him a chance. She then looked back to Angel. The look in her eyes signalled the want of privacy away from Jack. He nodded in agreement and then started to walk towards her bedroom with Buffy in tow.

Jack announced, "You two kids have fun. Behave yourselves while I'm gone. I won't be long. Just going to get my stuff from the motel room."

Before Jack could get out the door, Buffy stopped him. "Wait!" Jack turned around to face them. Buffy ran down the stairs to stop him from leaving. iWhere does he think he's going? I told him it isn't safe,/i she thought. Outloud she said, "I told you. It isn't safe out there once the sun goes down."

"And you've yet to provide me with a reasonable answer as to why it isn't." Jack stood there waiting.

Buffy said the local, yet pathetic, excuse of, "The streets are full of gangs on PCP."

Buffy heard Angel trying to cover up his amusement behind her on the stairs. Jack, however, had different plans.

"With as much as that may get my mind a little shaken, I have a gun to protect myself with."

Buffy mumbled under her breath, "That won't do you any good against vampires and demons."

Jack heard her because next he replied, "Vampires and demons?" He laughed. "Yeah, right." He then reached for the knob of the door, which Buffy got to first and prevented him from opening.

"Yes. Vampires and demons. The only reason I know about them is because when I turned fifteen, I became the Slayer." Buffy had blurted this out before she could stop herself.

"What's a Slayer," Jack inquired.

This time, it was Angel who spoke. "Into each generation, a Slayer is born. One born with the strength and the skill to hunt the vampires, kill the demons, and slay the forces of darkness. One girl in all the world. The Chosen One."

"Oh, yeah? How do you know about this," Jack requested.

Buffy looked to Angel for permission. He nodded his head in approval. "Because Angel is a vampire."

Jack sighed. "Well, if you don't want me to go out, then how am I supposed to get my things?"

"I'll get them for you. You'll just have to tell me where they are." Angel took the few steps down to the floor while responding.

Buffy nodded vigorously in agreement. "That would be much better."

Jack sighed in defeat and took out his room key. "It's room 114 at the Days Inn. My bags are on the bed."

"Got it." Angel and Buffy kissed, then Angel went out into the night.

Jack and Buffy walked back into the living room and sat back down on the couch again.

"What, no freak out about the supernatural being all exist-y?"

"Nope. No freak out here." Jack looked at his daughter. "So, you hungry?"

Just then, there was a breaking of glass in the kitchen door's window. They turned to look that way immediately. Buffy made sure that there was a knife and a stake on her before heading into the kitchen, with Jack close behind her wielding a gun.

Right outside the door, Buffy saw a red demon with horns holding a sword opening it from the inside, with his hand in the midst of the broken glass. Buffy ran at it with the knife and stabbed it in the arm, which he immediately took out and held. She opened the door and kicked the demon square in the chest, which made him fall backwards. Taking advantage of his position, Buffy knelt down by his upper chest and held the knife right above his heart.

"Who are you, what are you doing here, and what do you want," Buffy demanded.

"I want you. I want to kill you, and that's what I'm going to do," the demon grunted.

At this, Buffy forced the knife into his heart, jerked it back out, and watched the demon turn to goo. She turned around to see Jack pointing his gun downwards, acting like it was no big deal. He then started to talk.

"So, I was thinking pizza. You?"

"That sounds great. The phone book for the numbers is right there," Buffy replied, pointing at the phone book.

"Thanks for the pizza, Jack," Buffy said after finishing off the rest of the delivered pizza.

"Your welcome," Jack replied.

"You really didn't have to pay for that, you know?"

"I know. I wanted to. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No. There isn't." Buffy started to get up and clean everything up from where they ate. Jack started to help. "No. I got this," Buffy stated.

"Are you sure," asked Jack.

"Yes, I'm sure. You paid for the pizza. I'll clean it up."

There was a knock at the door. Buffy sat down the trash and went to open the door. Once she did, she saw Xander and Willow.

"Hey, Buffy. Is everything all right," Willow asked, her voice soft, shy, and sad even.

Buffy smiled at Willow's timidity. "Everything's just fine, Will."

This time it was Xander who spoke, nervous but sad. "Good. That's good." He then noticed Jack standing there. "Who are you?"

"Xander, Will, this is Jack O'Neill. Jack, this is Xander and Willow. They're my best friends." Buffy motioned to each while introducing them.

"Nice to meet you all," pronounced Jack.

Xander asked, "How do you know Jack, Buffy?"

Buffy sighed because she knew Xander wouldn't let it go until he found out everything he wanted. "He's my father." At their shocked faces, she continued. "My mom did the revealing act in her will. We didn't know before today."

When the shock finally wore off, Xander finally asked, "So does this mean you'll be staying or leaving?"

Willow scolded, "Xander!"

Buffy walked over to Jack and quietly asked, "What iare/i we going to do about that?"

"Hmm. I suppose that you should probably come back with me to Colorado to stay," answered Jack.

Buffy nodded and walked back over to her friends. "I'll be moving to Colorado."

Once Buffy announced this, Willow started to get teary eyed and ran to hug Buffy. Xander just scoffed and stormed out the door. Willow, Buffy, and Jack all looked at him like he just grew three arms along with the two he had. After finishing their hug, Willow and Buffy released each other.

"Do you need anything," Willow asked.

"No, I'm good," replied Buffy.

Willow shook her head. "Okay. I was just making sure you were all right. I'm going to go find Xander."

"Good idea. Thanks for checking on me."

They said their goodbyes and Willow went to find Xander. Not much longer after that, there was a knock on the door. It proved to be Angel bringing back Jack's bags. Once everyone was settled in comfortably, the conversation began.

Angel started, "So, where are you going to be living?"

"Colorado Springs," replied Buffy. "One thing that needs to be done before I leave though is everything that's in the museum has to be catalogued, priced, and sold."

"Ooh. My friend Daniel can help. I'll call him and have him down her by tomorrow afternoon," offered Jack.


	2. A New Daughter

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either show, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ or _Stargate SG-1_.

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I don't know Joyce's maiden name so I made one up.

* * *

><p><em>April 1980<em>-

Air Force Captain Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill and a few of his fellow officers from Los Angeles Air Force Base went into the heart of the city to a new night club that just opened up. About two hours and ten beers later, he saw a woman that came up to the bar and ordered a cosmopolitan. He gave her a smile, and she smiled back. When the bartender came back, she started to hand him the money. He stopped her hand and paid for her drink.

"Thank you," spoke the woman.

"You're welcome. You know, you look very nice tonight," replied Jack.

"Thank you… again."

"I'm Captain Jack O'Neill."

"Joyce Meriweather. Well, at least until tomorrow." She sighed and rolled her eyes at this.

"What happens then?"

"Well, my parents are forcing me to get married to this guy I don't really like all that much. The wedding is supposed to be tomorrow. His name is Hank Summers," explained Joyce, her voice slightly more sad than her body language.

"That's insane! They can't force you to get married to someone you don't like! Isn't that illegal or something?!" Jack hated that they were doing this to the beautiful girl in front of them.

Joyce sighed and took a sip of her drink. "I wish. Unfortunately, it isn't though."

Jack took a drink of his beer and then offered up a suggestion. "Why don't you just do whatever the hell you want to tonight then?"

Joyce now had a big smile on her face that appeared mischievous. "Yeah; that sounds like a good idea. I think I know where to start too." She finished her drink in one sip and tossed it to the side. She took off her jacket quickly and let loose. She ran across the room and jumped eagerly onto the empty metal stripper pole the club had. She danced seductively for a little bit to the loud music and then got back off. She then walked back over to Jack with a big smile on her face, truly happy that she had been free, even if just for the rest of tonight.

Jack had been turned on since she downed her drink. Seeing her work the pole like that was making him feel sexually stimulated. He could feel his member starting to harden into a salute and hoped she wouldn't notice. He wanted to have her right then and there.

They agreed mutually that they wanted to have sex with each other and left after saying quick goodbyes to their friends. Jack's friends were chorusing 'Way to go, Jack!' while Joyce's friends were questioning and reprimanding 'What do you think you're doing? You're getting married tomorrow!' She responded heatedly, 'I'm doing what I want tonight while I still can. I don't even want to marry Hank. Besides, he isn't my husband yet.'

After joining at the door, they went to her hotel room where they could be alone. It didn't take long before they were both undressed.

Before they started anything, Jack began fiddling with something in his hands and stated, "Just give me a minute and I'll have this condom on."

But before he could even open it, she stopped his hands with hers. "Don't," she whispered urgently in his ear. "I want my first time to be completely natural with nothing in the way."

With alcohol clouding his better judgment, he dropped the condom, gently lifted her into his arms, and carried her over to the soft bed before laying her down and hungrily mounting her. He passionately kissed her from her temples to her breasts before planting a large kiss on her lips.

"Jack," she moaned. She could feel the spot in between her legs heating up and tingling while becoming damp.

He reached his left hand up to grip her breast and expertly started to massage it while making sure to come in contact with her nipple. Her whole body started to heat up and arch into him. His right hand lowered to dip into her folds and started his ministrations there while continuing to massage. She felt herself coming closer to orgasm as he continued; his ministrations on her lower anatomy started becoming harder and faster. The pressure in her lower abdomen built and she soon found herself seeing fireworks as her body jerked towards Jack, erupting with fire and pleasure. After coming down from the high, Jack pulled out and laid beside Joyce, both with smiles on their face. They rested beside each other for about five minutes, still kissing fiercely, before Jack pulled back and they both laid down on their sides staring into each other's eyes.

"That was amazing," commented Joyce.

"Yes, it was." Jack looked over at the alarm clock radio. "Wow, look at the time. I have to be back on base in about thirty minutes. I should probably go back before I get in trouble."

"Do you really have to go?" They had a very enjoyable night and Joyce didn't want him to go.

"I'm afraid so; that doesn't mean that I want to though. I want to stay here with you, or better yet, take you away and run off to somewhere else. Unfortunately, I can't. I have to leave in a few days on an assignment."

Joyce sighed. "I had a really great time with you tonight."

Jack smiled. "Me too; I wish I could stay longer, but I have to go."

They embraced in a hug once more and then kissed. Jack got up and got dressed. He turned back to Joyce afterwards.

"I wish you luck for the future. I really wish I could be a part of it." Jack really didn't want to leave. He felt a legitimate connection with this woman.

"Thank you; I wish you the same." Joyce smiled on the outside, but on the inside, she was torn in two.

"Thanks." With that, Jack walked out the door to return to Los Angeles Air Force Base. He would never see this woman again, even in the many years to come. Little did he know that this one night they were together, would be the difference between the end of the world or not in the future. This difference would later become known as Buffy Anne Summers, the last Chosen One, born on January 19, 1981.

* * *

><p><em>1997, Colorado Springs, Colorado<em>

Jack had received a letter from the city of Sunnydale, California, where a summons was issued by a lawyer about a woman named Joyce Summers, maiden name Meriweather. This woman had included him in her will, and he wasn't sure he remembered this person. Sure he had a less than honorable past, but he was positive he had never been to Sunnydale, California. He had been stationed in Los Angeles in 1979-1980 though. Maybe she had been living there at the time? He couldn't remember. Then it hit him hard.

That night. What they did. The experiences. The situation. Everything that had happened three nights before he got sent off on his secret mission to Nicaragua with Burke and Woods and he lost his friend.


	3. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either show, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ or _Stargate SG-1_.

* * *

><p><em>Sunnydale, California<em>

Jack woke up in the guest room of one Buffy Summer's house. The past twenty four hours had been very... interesting, to say the least. He found out he had a daughter, she had a boyfriend, vampires exist, and his daughter fought them. Today, he had to call Daniel to come and do his thing at some kind of gallery Joyce left Buffy. He decided to get up. He took a shower, got dressed, and started down the stairs. About half way down, he smelled freshly brewed coffee. He hurried to the kitchen, where he saw Buffy sitting at the kitchen table. She was eating cereal and drinking coffee.

"Morning," Buffy said mostly cheerfully.

"Morning. Your all cheery today." Jack observed.

"I am. The sun is shining. I had a wonderful night last night, and I have a feeling today is going to be even better. Only the shadow of pain and depression. I'm trying to be happier, so I don't effect those around me." Buffy smiled then returned to her breakfast.

"I'm going to call Daniel today. When do you want him to come down here and do his thing?"

"Whenever he wants. Sooner rather than later preferably. I want to get out of Sunnydale as soon as possible. Too many bad memories here. Although, there are some good memories too."

"Okay. Do you want me to contact a moving service too?"

"That would be excellent." Buffy said this as she finished off her cereal and coffee and put the bowl, spoon, and cup in the kitchen sink and walked off.

Jack was left sitting at the table, sipping his coffee in confusion at the wonder that was a sixteen year old teenage girl. He took his phone from his pocket and dialed an all too familiar number that belonged to his favorite archaeologist.

* * *

><p><em>Colorado Springs, Colorado<em>

The loud ringing of a telephone sounded in the small room that was currently occupied by a sleeping employee of Stargate Command. Dr. Daniel Jackson jumped at the sound, knocking pencils and papers from his desk. Mumbling complaints, he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Daniel answered, his voice sounding sleepy and annoyed.

"Daniel! Fell asleep at your desk again?" Jack asked knowingly from Daniel's voice.

"Yeah." Daniel sighed in defeat. "How did your appointment go?"

"That's actually why I'm calling you. I need you to come to Sunnydale and go through an art gallery. Apparently a one night stand from 1980 led to me getting a daughter. Her mom left her the gallery after dropping the bombshell to the total three occupants of the room, besides the lawyer."

"Why do you want me to go through the art gallery instead of someone else?"

"You're the only archaeologist we know. Now. Get on the next plane you can find available and get out here. Buffy and I want to get back to Colorado Springs as soon as possible. The quicker you get out here, the quicker we can get back."

Daniel sighed. "All right. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

They said their goodbyes and then hung up. Daniel off to find a flight to Sunnydale, California. Jack to call some movers to drive from here to his house.

* * *

><p><em>4 Hours Later<em>

Daniel arrived in a taxi cab. The flight to LA from Colorado that he took was an hour after he got off the phone with Jack. He took that flight and then had to take the taxi from LAX to Sunnydale. He was greeted by Jack, a bubbly blonde teenager, and a moving truck with it's crew moving boxes into the back. He walked up the sidewalk to the front porch.

"Hey, Jack. What's going on?"

Jack grinned as he looked at his daughter momentarily. "Buffy's going to be moving in with me. That's why that big white truck is here. It's moving her stuff to my house."

Daniel could tell this excited Jack more than anything at the SGC ever could. "When do you want me to look at the artifacts in the gallery?"

"I'll ask Buffy." He called her over and asked, "When do you want Daniel to look at the gallery?"

"Umm... How about in an hour when the movers leave? That'll give you time to clean up from your trip, too. There's coffee in the kitchen." With that she bounced away to help put things into the truck.

The two men watched her perplexedly. They walked into the house and got a cup of coffee.

* * *

><p><em>One Hour Later, After The Movers Left To CO<em>

Buffy walked back into the house and sighed. She sat down on the couch and leaned back. Jack and Daniel noticed this.

"Tired?" asked Jack.

"A little. More so a bit on the side of my arms hurt from carrying boxes and stuff."

"So, ready to go to the gallery or do you want to wait a little bit?" Jack asked this while walking to the couch to sit beside her, with Daniel trailing behind.

"I'm ready to go now if you are," commented Buffy.

They all agreed and then took off in Jack's truck to the gallery. Once there, Buffy showed Daniel and Jack around the general area (i.e. where the bathrooms are).

Once Daniel got started on the pricing and identifying of artifacts and paintings, Buffy cornered Jack to ask him about questions. "So, what am I going to do with the house since I'm not going to be here anymore?"

Jack thought for a minute. "Well, you could give it to one of your friends... or you could sell it... or you could keep it as a vacation home for later or if you decide to come back."

Buffy thought for a while. What did she want to do? She was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts when Daniel came back into the room carrying something that was covered in gold and strange symbols.

"I found something. Something that could be extremely important." He turned to face Buffy and then asked her, "Do you mind if I keep this? I want to take this home and study it further."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, sure. Take whatever you want."

Daniel's eyes lit up. "Thank you. Thank you very much."

He turned to leave and then Jack spoke up. "Daniel, please tell me you're not going to box up the entire place and have it shipped to Colorado."

Buffy laughed at Jack's seriousness about it.

Daniel rolled his eyes and then sighed. "No, Jack. I'm not." He then looked sheepish. "Just the entire Egyptian collection. There are some very interesting artifacts in there. Some of what's in there is priceless. It's incredible."

"As I said, take whatever you want. I wouldn't care if you _did_ pack up the entire place and have it sent to Colorado. I have no use for it."

Daniel looked at Jack. "You know, if I did that, I would have more time to go through everything thoroughly and determine it's greatest worth. If you sold any of it, Buffy, then you could just send it from there."

Jack considered it for a moment, then sighed. "Alright. Have it sent to the base."

"Okay." He walked back to where he was before while getting his cell phone out to make a call.

Buffy turned to Jack. "I know what I'm going to do to the building we're in now. Sell it. I think I may do that with the house too. 'For Sale: House-As Is.' Do you think you could help me with that?"

Jack smiled. "Of course." Jack turned to yell towards where Daniel walked. "Daniel? How long are you going to take?"

Daniel walked to the doorway so he could talk at a normal voice. "Two to four hours or so. Why?"

Jack answered, "I'm going to take Buffy down to the realtor's office. Think you'll be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. There can't be _that_ much crime in this small of a town."

Buffy interjected. "I think I'll call Angel to come and stay with him just in case."

Jack looked at her. "That sounds like a good idea."

Buffy got up and went to the only phone in the building, in her mom's office. She called Angel, who agreed to come right away. Buffy said they would wait for him to get here. They hung up, and she turned to walk out. As she started to leave, she noticed an unopened box underneath a table. She picked it up and carried it outside into the gallery where Jack and Daniel were still talking.

"This box was in my mom's office under a table. It's unopened and I have no idea what's in it. It says it came from Egypt."

She sat it down on a counter and then opened the lid like it was nothing. She started to remove the grassy stuff that was keeping whatever was in there safe. She took out the last bit that was covering it, picked it up, and showed the two occupants. Jack looked a bit confused, and Daniel looked at it in an awe-shock.

"Oh my God. It's the Eye of Ra." He took it from Buffy and looked at it more closely.

"Is it important or something? Who's Ra?" Buffy was confused. She didn't even know who Ra was.

Daniel responded, "Ra was the Egyptian God of the Sun in ancient mythology. This is only supposed to be a legend. A myth. It isn't supposed to exist."

Daniel went on a geek babble fest about Egypt, Ra, and the Eye. Angel appeared out of the back door about fifteen minutes after Buffy uncovered the artifact. Buffy and Angel kissed each other once, said their temporary goodbyes, and then Buffy and Jack left on their way to the realtor's office.

When they found one that was open, they went in and talked to an agent.

"Good evening. Welcome to Sunnydale Realtors. How may I help you today?"

The realtor was a cheery woman who was dressed neatly in a black pencil skirt outfit with a white button up shirt.

Jack answered, "My daughter would like to sell two things: a house she recently acquired and what used to be her mom's art gallery."

The woman typed in a few things into the computer. "Okay... and what are the addresses for both the house and gallery?"

Buffy spoke this time. "The house is 1630 Revello Drive, and the gallery is 5298 South Main Street."

The keyboard was clicking the entire time entering addresses. "How do you want to sell the places?"

"What? What do you mean how?" Buffy questioned.

"With furnishings or without. With art or not," the agent answered.

"The house as it is. The stuff in the art gallery is being emptied, and I don't think there will be anything left."

"Okay. I'll just need to get pictures of the inside and outside of both places. Preferably of every room. The square footage. You'll also need to fill out some paperwork and sign some things."

Buffy nodded. She was handed paperwork. Buffy and Jack thanked her and shook her hand, then left to go take pictures and fill out paperwork.

* * *

><p><em>Back At The Art Gallery<em>

Daniel kept studying the Eye of Ra. Angel kept pacing around, trying his best to stay out of the sunlight. Daniel had called the SGC to tell them to expect a delivery for him within the next few days and to just put it in his office, whether he was back or not. He then arranged for a company to come to pack and ship the artifacts and artwork a third of the way across the country. He found some boxes in the back room and started to put things in them with Angel's help.

"So, Angel, how do you know Buffy?" Daniel had been curious about that since she first mentioned his name. Although now, his interest had gone down slightly as to what he looked like.

"Buffy's my girlfriend," Angel replied, wary of how Daniel would respond.

Daniel let out a single laugh. "No offense, but you look a little old to be a sixteen year old's boyfriend."

Angel laughed too. "No offense taken." Angel thought, _He has no idea about how true that is_.

About an hour later, right after sunset, there was a noise at the back door.

"Did you hear that," Angel asked while he started heading towards it slowly.

"Hear what," Daniel responded. He became wary by Angel's demeanor and reached for his gun. He started following him.

There was another noise before the sound of the beginning of a fight reverbarated around the room and alley.

"Stay here."That was all Angel said as he ran to the door and out into the night while Daniel was left in the room, confused.

When Angel arrived in the alley way, a teenaged girl put a stake in the heart of the vampire that must have started the commotion. The vampire proceeded to turn to dust. To say that Angel was shocked would be an understatement. He could tell that she possessed power. But she couldn't be a Slayer. Buffy was the Slayer, of which there was only one. When she spotted him, she raised her stake back up and then charged. Angel only just managed to dodge her attack, strike her on the back, run inside, and lock the door.

When Daniel saw the panicked look on Angel's face, he knew something was up.

"Daniel, I need you to call your friend Jack and tell him to get Buffy here now. I don't care if he has to break fifty traffic laws to do it either." With that, he went to the front of the building and barricaded them.

Daniel did as asked. "Jack said they were already on the way and that they'll be here within five minutes." Angel nodded. "Now, may I ask what the hell is going on here?"

Angel didn't know if he should tell Daniel about vampires or not. He decided to see what Buffy would do in the matter of telling her dad's friend about them.

Meanwhile, the mysterious woman found her way to the front. Angel had told Daniel to hide in the office, so he wouldn't be injured, or worse, killed.

After three minutes of trying to get the door open, and having no success, Angel watched the girl break open the window into the darkened gallery. She jumped in and searched for Angel. Just then, Buffy and Jack pulled up. Buffy jumped out of the truck and into the gallery, tackling the intruder. They both got onto their feet and the fight was on.


	4. Another Slayer

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either show, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ or _Stargate SG-1_.

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!

Last time~

_Buffy jumped out of the truck and into the gallery, tackling the intruder. They both got onto their feet and the fight was on._

* * *

><p>They circled each other for a moment, like two alphas do before the fight. Then, in a split second, they were on each other quicker than the human eye could follow. They blocked each others throws, countered by their own punches. Buffy happened to get a lucky shot in, which was a punch to the stomach, that gave her the edge in the fight. She then quickly followed up with a kick to the head. The intruder fell down to the floor. Buffy quickly mounted her and then pulled a stake out and held it to the woman's heart. She struggled to get free but she was pinned down to where she couldn't. She didn't stop trying though.<p>

Buffy questioned her. "Who are you and why are you here?"

The woman stopped struggling to answer. "I am Kendra, the Vampire Slayer. I was sent by my watcher. Now release me, vampire." She had an Irish accent while she talked.

Buffy looked at Kendra like she was crazy. "Really?" Buffy asked sarcastically. "That's funny. Here I was thinking you might be a vampire. Now you're claiming to be the Slayer, when there can only be one. That's impossible considering the fact that _I_ am the Slayer, not you." Buffy was glaring at Kendra by this point.

Kendra responded with, "You lie. I am the Slayer."

Buffy thought for a second. "Scenario: I let you up, you don't hurt anyone, and we talk this through."

Kendra considered this and then agreed. Buffy stood up and let Kendra stand, but still kept an eye on her.

"How can there be two Slayers? I've been the Slayer for about a year and... some months." Buffy was highly upset.

Angel spoke up. "Well..." He hesitated. He looked at Buffy, who nodded for him to continue. "Buffy... when me and Xander found you, you weren't breathing. You did physically die, which apparently activated the next Slayer."

Jack was in temporary shock as he asked, "You were dead?"

Buffy looked around at the faces surrounding her, and answered sheepishly, "It was only for a minute."

Kendra asked, "If you died, then why are you alive now?"

Angel answered. "We were able to revive her. She had drowned."

"I see," responded Kendra. "It appears there is more than one, now. So, how do we go about this?"

Buffy thought for a second before exclaiming, "This is perfect! You came here to Sunnydale right before I left to go somewhere else. You can take over the Hellmouth in my place and be the Slayer here!"

Kendra asked confused, "Why were you going to abandon your calling?"

Buffy stared at her like Kendra was being serious. "You're kidding. I wasn't abandoning my calling, moron. I was just moving from here to somewhere else."

Kendra had enough courtesy to look embarrassed. "Oh. I did not realize."

Buffy continued staring. "You think?"

"I need to call my Watcher," said Kendra. "Speaking of Watchers, where is yours?"

Buffy changed her facial expression to hard as a stone. "Dead. So is my mom. That's why I'm leaving with my dad. Now, if you don't mind, leave us alone so we can leave Sunnydale that much sooner."

With that she turned around and walked into what used to be her mother's office. Jack came up behind her, followed by Angel.

"Hey. You okay?" Jack was concerned for his daughter. He hadn't known her that long and she was ready to burst into tears right now.

She turned around and entwined herself into her father, where she broke down into tears. He let her cry there, rubbing her back soothingly while he hugged her and whispered calming words in her ear. Angel quietly left the room, feeling awkward. Buffy cried and cried, until she couldn't cry anymore. She was still sniffling when she hugged him tighter for a second and then adjusted herself to where she was standing up. She straightened her shirt before grabbing a tissue and dabbing her eyes from her crying jab.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jack asked.

Buffy shook her head up and down repeatedly. "Yeah. It may take a little time, but I'll be fine eventually."

"Shall we go back out into the foyer? I believe Daniel is starting to pack up everything to ship to Colorado."

Buffy smiled slightly. "Yeah. I think that he might need more help than just Angel."

With that, they opened the door to find Angel and Daniel gathering boxes and crates and putting things like artifacts and paintings into them. Those boxes and crates were then being put into a truck much like the one that had her stuff in it. She noticed that there was one box that wasn't being carried into the truck.

As Daniel came back in, she said, "Hey, you missed one."

When she pointed to the one she was talking about, Daniel replied, "Oh, that one. It's not going to be shipped in the van. I'm carrying it back with me personally."

Jack rolled his eyes at the archaeologist. He could be so... intensely preoccupied... when it came to his artifacts.

Buffy started picking up a few of the boxes and carrying them to the truck. Since those boxes were really heavy, and Daniel knew that (it took two of the men to carry one out and she had three), he looked at her like he was waiting for her to drop them or something. She never did though. She carried them like they were nothing. Daniel thought, _Hmm... that's strange._


	5. Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either show, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ or _Stargate SG-1_.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

><p>It had been two hours since they left Sunnydale, Buffy having a tearful goodbye with her friend Willow and angry goodbye with Xander. Even Cordelia showed up to tell her goodbye. They were on their way to Colorado Springs where her new father lived. She was kind of nervous about it. She especially wasn't looking forward to any kind of cold temperatures, like how it gets in the winter in Colorado with the snow. All her clothes were for California, and definitely not permeable for any kind of winter except the sunny, warm kind offered in places like California.<p>

She still had a few tears running down her cheeks from the goodbyes. She already missed Willow tremendously and wanted to have Xander turned and then stake him for what he said. He had told her that she wasn't really his friend, and that she never would be again.

Jack could see the tears on his daughter's face. He wanted to punch the kid for what he did to her. He made the same list as Kinsey, which wasn't one that anyone wanted to be on. He had lots of questions, but they could wait. He knew that whenever she wanted to start talking again, she would. Although he was going to ask a few questions.

"Buffy?" She looked at him like she was surprised. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head lightly. "No." Then looked back out the window, staring at nothing but memories behind her eyes.

"Just tell me when you are. I'll pull in somewhere," Jack said back.

"'Kay." She didn't even look away from the window as she spoke.

Jack wanted to do something, but didn't know what to do to make her feel better. He decided to just leave her alone for now.

* * *

><p><em>Colorado Springs, Colorado<em>

Daniel arrived back at the mountain in a couple of hours thanks to the plane he was on. Someone had asked why he didn't just ride with Jack. He hadn't wanted to intrude on Jack and Buffy's daddy-daughter time. He had been sworn to secrecy though. Jack had made him promise not to tell anyone, not even General Hammond, why Jack had to go to Sunnydale. Jack wanted it to be a surprise.

He couldn't wait until the stuff from the gallery arrived. He was already getting jumpy. Thankfully, in the meantime, he had the Eye of Ra to study.

* * *

><p><em>About 5 Hours Into The Drive<em>

Buffy had stopped crying, although she was still pretty upset. She turned from the window and looked at Jack. "Jack?" Her voice was small and low.

"Hmm?"

"Can you find somewhere to stop, please? I'm starting to get hungry."

"Sure. What kind of food do you want?"

"I don't care," she answered.

"Okay." Jack thought for a moment and then had an idea. "Hey," he said. Buffy looked up. "What do you think about steak?"

"Sure." She said this a little more excitedly.

Jack drove until he saw a steakhouse name on the road sign of an exit. He turned on the exit and followed the signs until he saw the building. They got out of the car and went into restaurant, where the waitress sat them at a table and gave them their menus. Jack ordered a steak, side salad, and some french fries. Buffy ordered a steak, side salad, and some veggies.

After they got their salads, they started to talk some.

"So, Buffy, I have a couple of questions for you whenever you feel like talking," Jack announced.

Buffy looked up from her salad. "We can talk now," she answered, sounding like she really doesn't care when they talk, because she didn't want to at all.

"Okay then... let's see... where to start, where to start. Ah! So, how did you meet Angel?" Jack started with one of the easiest questions he had.

Buffy simply replied, "At work."

"Work?" Jack questioned her with his eyebrows raised, "Where were you working?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed. She whispered, "My secret life, Jack. Slaying."

"Oh." Jack was kind of surprised by that. "When did you meet each other?"

"When I moved to Sunnydale," she answered. "At first, we just worked together. But saving the world on a daily basis kind of makes you closer to each other."

Jack nodded his head once, understanding more than she knew. She couldn't find out that he knew exactly what she meant by that. "I imagine it would."

Buffy continued, "He and Xander had saved my life when I drowned."

They finished eating in silence, payed the bill, and then headed back to the truck to get on the road again.


	6. Colorado

"Finally!" Buffy collapsed onto the couch inside the living room.

Jack chuckled at his daughter as he closed the door to his house. "Welcome to Chez O'Neill, located in Colorado Springs, Colorado. So, do you want to see where your room is now, or do you want to wait until later?"

Buffy hopped up and stated, "Lead the way." She picked up her bags and followed her dad into the room. She sat the bags down and flopped onto the bed then groaned.

Jack started to laugh a little at her theatrics, but thought she had the same idea he did.

Buffy sat up a little and turned towards Jack. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take a nap."

Jack grinned. "Not at all. You're not the only one. I'm going to go take one too. If you wake up before I do, there's stuff in the refrigerator and the cabinets."

"Okay." Buffy was practically asleep already. Jack laughed softly and walked to his own room. He dropped his own bags onto the floor and lied down on the bed.

When Buffy woke up, she felt the softness of the bed she was on and curled into the pillow for a minute before getting up. She smelled coffee coming from the kitchen. She stretched and then headed out of her room. When she got to the kitchen she saw her dad standing there making some lunch.

"Hey. Are you hungry?"

Buffy nodded. "Yes," she exaggerated. "Question though. Where are the cups?"

Jack opened the cabinet door and got one out for her.

"Thanks." She poured some coffee into the cup, then found the sugar and milk and added some into the cup. She mixed it all up and drank some, savoring the flavor.

She heard Jack laughing, so she opened her eyes and looked at him. "What?"

"Why do I get the feeling you are going to be like Daniel when it comes to caffeine and coffee?"

Buffy grinned. "That feeling you have is completely and totally accurate. Daniel and I together drank a total of almost two whole gallons of it while we were still in Sunnydale."

Jack just shook his head in disbelief. "I still don't believe that you could do that, and I saw it with my own eyes. Although I thought that Daniel drank more than you. Apparently he didn't."

The food decided that time to be done. They got their plates, sat down, ate, and made small talk.

Later that day, Jack and Buffy were sitting in the living room watching television when someone rang the doorbell, figuring it was the delivery people, Buffy walked to the door and opened it. On the other side was a woman about thirty or so with short, cropped hair that was blonde. She had blue eyes and was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket. Buffy just stared at her for a minute before coming to her senses.

"Um… hi. Who are you?" Buffy went on guard and was ready to attack if necessary.

"Hi. I'm Samantha Carter. Is Colonel O'Neill here?"

Buffy turned and yelled, "Jack! There's someone at the door for you! She said her name is Samantha Carter."

She could hear him get up and coming to the door, but stayed where she was. Jack reached the door and looked at the person that had come to it.

"Carter. What are you doing here?" Jack hadn't wanted anyone to find out about Buffy yet.

"I had heard you were back and I wanted to ask you a few questions." Then she looked back at Buffy for a second before returning and resting her eyes on her commanding officer.

Jack sighed. "We'll talk when I get back, Carter. If it isn't _super_ important, then see you then." At this, he proceeded to close the door.

Carter stood on the other side of the door, staring at the door for a minute before finally turning around and heading to her car in a state of shock.

Meanwhile, Jack had to answer questions anyway apparently. Buffy cornered her father and started questioning immediately.

"Who was that?"

Jack sighed, currently annoyed that his daughter was a teenager and apparently received the gene that causes teenage girls to go into a major q-and-a fest. "She works with me. She's also a genius, who tries to confuse me with her big fancy words. I think she does it on purpose."

They both laughed at that. Then, Buffy asked "So she's someone that I need to be careful not to kill if she accidentally scares me?"

Jack nodded emphatically. "Most definitely. She's one of the most brilliant scientists on the planet."

"So, when will I get to meet the people you work with?" Buffy wanted to see who else worked with her father.

Jack thought for a few minutes before finally coming to a solution. "Aha! I got it! We can have a barbecue tomorrow."

Buffy looked at him in surprise. "A barbecue?"

"Yep. A barbecue," Jack stated while looking at Buffy.

"Okay then." She got up and did what one could guess was a victory dance, then cheered, "Yay! I get to meet your te-eam!"


	7. Invitations

Thank you all for your reviews! I hope that you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Jack walked into the mountain with the intention of not letting anyone say no to him. He figured he would be bombarded by questions from Carter, and he was right.<p>

Jack walked into her office and immediately was questioned.

"Who was that girl yesterday?"

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't ask that." He sighed again. "I'm not telling you until Saturday. That's when you'll officially meet her at the barbecue." Carter started to protest, but Jack stopped her. "Ah! You're coming and you're going to leave the science stuff behind here!"

With that, he turned around and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Carter to sit and think about Saturday and her science stuff.

* * *

><p>Jack walked into Daniel's office to see said person asleep with his head on his desk and a cold cup of coffee beside him. Jack donned a huge grin. He walked up quietly and leaned down to where his mouth was at Daniel's ear.<p>

"BOO!"

Daniel jumped up at once, knocking down half the items on his desk down to the floor in the process. He looked up and glared at Jack.

"Not funny." Daniel started to pick the fallen items up and put them back on the desk.

"I think it is. So, on Saturday, the team is coming to my house for a barbecue. Leave the books and artifacts here."

"Why did you suddenly decide to have a barbecue?" Daniel thought he already knew though, without even having to ask. It involved a certain blonde daughter.

Jack came closer and whispered, "Buffy."

Daniel nodded (he was right after all). Jack leaned back and started talking in his normal voice again.

"But don't tell anyone. The only person I've told is you, and that was because we needed your help. Speaking of, I'm guessing that is what is currently cluttering your office to almost fire hazard levels."

Daniel gave a slight chuckle and sighed. Jack would never understand. "Yep, this is it."

Jack smiled at Daniel. "Have fun!"

With that, he left the room and left Daniel in peace to resume his going through the artifacts.

* * *

><p>It took Jack awhile to find Teal'c, but he did… eventually… about an hour later after he had searched through half the base. He was in the on-base gym.<p>

"Teal'c, buddy. Where've you been?"

"I have been here, O'Neill."

"Of course you have. I have something to tell you. On Saturday, we're all coming to my house to have a barbecue. That includes you."

Teal'c inclined his head. "Very well, O'Neill. Shall I bring doughnuts?"

Jack internally chuckled at the Jaffa's penchant for the sweet human treat. "That would be wonderful."

Teal'c bowed again. Jack smiled as he left, satisfied that all members of his team were coming. Now, only two people left.

* * *

><p>He entered into the one place on the entire base he hated the most: the infirmary. He looked around until he saw who he was looking for. She was quite short, had red hair, and the biggest needles on the planet. He approached her.<p>

"What's up, Doc?"

She turned around, surprised. "Colonel O'Neill? Well this is a surprise."

He looked uncomfortable. "Tell me about it," he mumbled.

"What can I do for you?"

He smiled then. "This Saturday, I'm having a barbecue at my house. I have someone as a guest at my house right now and it would be nice if you and Cassandra could come."

Janet smiled. "We would be delighted. So, what can you tell me about your house guest?"

Jack looked around making sure any of his team weren't in there. "She's blonde, short, and… a teenager." The last part he almost groaned.

Janet laughed a little bit. "If you need any help, don't hesitate to call me. How old is she?"

Jack closed his eyes and groaned. "Sixteen."

Janet giggled a little more. "I completely understand. Cassie's about the same age, remember?"

Jack let a small smile grace his face. "Yes. I do. How is Cassie anyway?"

Janet let a large smile come over her. "She's doing great. She's making excellent grades in school."

Jack's smile became bigger. "That's great." He started to look a little hesitant. "Speaking of school, my house guest will be here for a while. Do you think you could help me get the school shopping done with her? To be honest, her shopping scares me more than the needles, or even the Goa'uld."

Janet couldn't hold back her laughter. After she was able to catch her breath, she replied, "Of course. Cassie and I will take her, you don't have to worry."

Jack beamed and hugged the petite doctor. "Thank you!"

Janet's smile stayed large. "I didn't say it wouldn't cost you anything."

Jack's smile turned into an expression that was a mix of anxious and 'oh, no'.

Janet smiled conspiratorially. "You're paying for everything bought, and I get to meet her before Saturday."

Jack sighed. He supposed he could live with that. "All right, just don't tell anyone else what you find out about her, especially Carter."

Janet looked at him questioningly. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want them to find out about her yet, at least not the details of whom she is."

Janet sighed, but agreed. "Okay, I promise."

Jack hugged her again, tightly. "Thank you."

Jack looked at Janet again. "Will you do one more thing, please?"

She sighed. "What?"

"I want you to give her a physical. You know, make sure everything is okay."

Janet smiled. "I can do that."

Jack smiled in relief. "Thank you… again."

Janet chuckled slightly. "You're welcome."

Jack smirked. "Just to let you know, she gets the needle thing from her father."

Janet became suspicious. "What do you mean 'the needle thing'?"

Jack tried to hold back from laughing. "She hates needles, and maybe doctors."

Janet was glaring daggers at Jack's retreating form, promising very large needles for his next couple of visits.

* * *

><p>This was the last stop before he had everyone he wanted there. He knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. He went inside and sat down on the offered chair.<p>

"So, Colonel O'Neill, what can I do for you?"

"Well, Sir, you know how I had to go on that trip to California because I got a will summons?"

The General nodded his head in conformation.

"Well, I sort of picked up someone along the way and they came back here to Colorado to stay for a while, potentially for years. So, I thought that a nice welcoming barbecue was in order. I would like it if you could come and meet her. The barbecue is this Saturday."

Hammond thought for a moment about his schedule before agreeing. "Okay. I don't think I have anything scheduled for that day. Assuming no emergency, I'll be there."

O'Neill smiled. "Thank you, sir! I'll send you the details."

With that he stood up and walked out, happy that everyone could come.


	8. Exam

Thank you guys for the reviews! I would update quicker, but I barely have time anymore so updates will be kind of random and probably a bit far between. Sorry!

* * *

><p>Jack told Buffy they were going shopping so she would get in the car. Right now she was bouncing because she was excited. What he didn't tell her was that the shopping would have to wait until after the meeting with the doc. Janet was at her office at the military hospital off base. He had no idea how she would react to being given a physical. He assumed it would be the same as him: uncooperative and unhappy. She would probably whine constantly until Janet threatened her with bigger needles and bribed her with a lollipop. His daughter also didn't know that he wouldn't be the one shopping with her, and that it would be Janet and her adoptive daughter Cassie.<p>

Jack pulled his truck into a parking spot outside the building where Janet's office was. Buffy looked over to him confused.

"This doesn't look like the mall," she said suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at Jack.

Jack wanted to become smaller under her glare. "Um… That's because it isn't. The reason we stopped here is because I want you to meet one of my friends. Plus, she's the one taking you shopping for the school supplies and clothes."

Buffy didn't know what to say; she was still confused. "Okay, I guess?" she stated hesitantly.

Jack and Buffy got out of the truck and went inside. Buffy stopped as soon as they went in the door. She started to glare at Jack, or maybe look like she was about to rip his throat out would be more exact. "You brought me into a hospital?" Her voice was steely, cold, and predator-like.

Jack backed up some at her fierce look. "Well, this friend of mine works here." He paused for a minute. "She's a doctor."

Her look got darker. "A doctor, huh?"

Jack had been through all kinds of hell when he was captured and tortured in the war in the Middle East and by the Goa'uld on a regular basis. All of that was nothing when compared to the look his teenage daughter, who happened to be a Slayer that could kill a vampire in seconds, much less time to kill a human.

"Yes, a doctor. I've asked her to give you a physical, just to make sure everything is fine. It's a just in case kind of thing." He answered her nervously; the nervous part coming from the deadly glare directed his way.

At that time, Janet came up to them. It was a good think she's a great doctor, she may just have to save his life, again, at some point. The sad part is he thinks it would be from his daughter.

Janet smiled as she spoke. "Hi, I'm Janet. You must be Buffy."

Buffy forced a smile on her face. "Yes, I am."

They shook hands, Buffy squeezing a little more forcefully than necessary. When they released, Janet flexed her hand a little.

"You have a good grip on you." She shook her hand a little. "If you don't mind I'd like to get your physical started. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish, and the sooner we can get to the mall."

The word 'mall' got Buffy's attention, and her smile became a little more genuine.

Jack started talking. "Buffy, please let her give you the physical. I promise... I will make it up to you. I will give you my credit card to shopping. Please?"

Buffy thought for a minute. "Can I get whatever I want?"

Jack answered, "As long as it covers everything up and doesn't show anything that isn't supposed to be showing."

Buffy considered this before answering. "Alright, fine. But it will cost you."

Jack was more relieved than scared. "Thank you. I will see you later. Have fun!" Jack handed her the credit card out of his wallet and got out of there as soon as he could. When he got out to his truck, he breathed a sigh of relief. He was scared because who knew what she would do with an unlimited amount on the credit card. He put the truck in drive and left the parking lot.

Buffy was significantly more happy by the time she got to the room Janet was going to do the exam in. She took off her shoes and sat on the exam table. Janet went through everything that was necessary for a physical, plus a little extra. She also made small talk trying to get Buffy to tell her anything about herself. The only thing she found out is she was from California, Los Angeles to be specific, but for the past few years she lived in Sunnydale. Sunnydale is a small town about an hour north of LA. Jack was her dad and her mom had just been killed. She wouldn't tell her how. She said she didn't trust her that much yet.

When finished with the actual exam, she sat and waited for the results to come back from the blood that was taken. She sat and read one of the boring magazines they had sitting there in the military hospital. Apparently, just because it was a military hospital, all they had was military and adventure magazines and nothing else. Not even a Woman's Day! She waited for about thirty minutes, flipping through pages, but she didn't look at them, just for something to do. Finally, after the never-ending boredom, Janet came in with a folder and a frown on her face. She happily put the magazine down and stood up stretching. When Janet reached her, she just couldn't resist, after all she was bored.

"What's up, Doc?"

Janet looked up and giggled a little. "You are just like your father is when he's being examined. Trying to get away from the needles and making jokes the whole time." She giggled again. "You're in perfect physical health, but there is a tiny abnormality in your blood work. I have no idea what it is either. I would like to run some more tests if you don't mind."

Buffy's eyes went wide. She had a feeling she knew what that tiny abnormality was. "More tests?" Janet nodded. Buffy shook her head vigorously. "No. No more tests."

Janet frowned slightly. "Buffy, it's just a few-"

Buffy cut her off. "No. Now back off!" Buffy growled, and with that she turned around, grabbed her bag, and started walking quickly towards the exit.

"Buffy, wait!" Janet called out, running in her high heels and uniform. She tried to catch up, but Buffy was faster. She got the door and looked around, Buffy nowhere in sight. She sighed and walked back into the building. Jack was going to be mad.

Janet went immediately to the phone and called Jack on his cell phone, hoping he was out and about. He picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Hello?" His voice sounded annoyed.

"Jack, it's me." She was very nervous, but Jack didn't notice.

His voice immediately brightened. "Janet! How is the physical going?"

"Not good. I finished the exam, she's in perfect health. However, there was a tiny abnormality in her blood work and I asked her if she would let me run some more tests, but she said no. I tried to explain but she growled at me, got her bag, and walked out the door and I have no idea where she is." Her voice sounded panicky.

"What?" Jack's voice was so loud over the phone, Janet had to pull the phone away from her ear, while the secretary sitting at the front desk where the phone was just looked at the phone. "What do you mean she walked out the door?"

Janet sighed. "She walked out the front door. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't come back."

Jack sighed. "All right. I'll get there as soon as I can. If I see her on the way, I'll stop and get her before I take her back home. I'll call you then. You call Hammond and tell him to send SG-1 down the mountain and to the hospital. They can help in the search."

With that he hung up the phone, and Janet called Hammond.

* * *

><p>Buffy didn't know what to do. She heard more tests and ran because she was afraid that the doctor was going to turn her into a guinea pig. It was illogical she knew, but that was what she thought. She had grabbed her pocket book and almost ran out of the hospital. She remembered the way her and Jack had come to there and started walking back home. What was she going to tell Jack? She had just gotten a second chance and she could have just potentially screwed everything up by what she did. She sighed.<p>

She turned the corner to one of the roads and saw a truck that looked familiar. When the truck stopped beside her, she realized why it looked familiar. It was Jack, and he didn't look happy.

* * *

><p>Jack was extremely irked currently. He had just gotten off the phone with Janet, who told him is daughter growled at her, then walked out the door to who knows where. He got into his truck and started down the road. He was hoping he found Buffy on the way and that she was okay. It took about twenty minutes to get to the hospital, but between five and ten minutes, he saw her on the side of the road. Luck was with him because she was okay. That didn't change the fact she growled at Janet and took off with no way to get a hold of her. He pulled over to the side of the road and she got inside.<p>

He got his cell phone and dialed Carter's cell phone. When she answered, he told her that he didn't need them anymore and then called to tell Janet he found Buffy. She told him something before he hung up and put the cell down before turning around and driving home. On the way, they said nothing. He just thought of what he thought he should do. They pulled up to the house and went inside. She started to go to her room, but he stopped her.

"Buffy, can we sit in the living room for a minute? We need to talk."

_Oh no_, she thought. _He's going to hate me from now on._

They sat on the couch before Jack started to talk.

"Tell me everything that happened at the hospital that led to you leaving like that."

So, she proceeded to tell him about everything that happened, and why she responded that way when asked about the extra tests. Then they were silent for a minute.

"What you did today… scared me. I didn't know where you were or if you were okay. I know you can take care of yourself, but accidents happen. You could have just called me from the hospital and I would have come and got you. You didn't need to run out of there. So, for starters, I am going to get you a cell phone so you can call me if you need me. This way, I won't worry as much. As for what you did, you're going to apologize to Janet about growling at her for asking if she could do a few more tests. You could have just left it at no and she would have understood. That's how she is. She asks you once, and then if you say no, she explains why, then if you still say no, she agrees, sometimes reluctantly. I understand why you did that, but don't scare me like that again. If you do repeat what you did, next time you won't get away with it like you are now. Understand?"

Buffy nodded her head. "Yeah." She opened her pocket book and pulled out his credit card and gave it to him before she stood up and started walking towards her room.

Jack was confused. "Why did you hand this back to me? You're still going shopping."

Now Buffy was confused. "What?"

"I said, you're still going shopping. Janet is going to get Cassie and you guys are headed to the mall for clothes, then to where ever she is going to get school supplies."

"Oh." Buffy didn't know what to say. Jack handed the card back to Buffy, who put it in her bag.

"You can still get whatever you want, just make it cover everything up. You also might want to get stuff you can wear in the winter here. It's nothing like California. You may even get cold during the early fall because the summer here is like the winter there."

"Okay." She sat her pocket book on the couch and went into the kitchen to get a drink. Jack did the same. "I have a question," she asked out of nowhere.

"Shoot." He took a drink of his beer.

"Does Janet always have needles that are gigantic in size?"

Jack had to laugh at that. "The biggest in the world."

* * *

><p>Once Janet and Cassie pulled up to Jack's, they got out of the car and knocked on the door. Jack answered with a beer in his hand. "Hey, Uncle Jack!"<p>

"Hey, kiddo! How've you been?" They hugged each other.

"I've been good. Where's the girl who's shopping with us?" Cassie couldn't wait to meet her. She knew that she was about her age and was excited.

"She's in the living room." He turned around, but before he could call her to the door, Cassie had already made her way into the living room and started chatting her up. He turned back to face Janet. "Well, it doesn't seem like they'll have a problem getting along."

Janet chuckled. "Seems so." She could hear the girls talking like the typical teenagers they were.

"Look, I'm sorry about before. She just got scared and, of course, ran out."

Janet smiled. "It's understandable, especially considering who her father is."

Jack looked mock-offended. "Hey!"

The two girls joined them at the door, Buffy with her bag on her shoulder. "Hey, what?"

Jack complained, "She just called me scared." He pointed at Janet.

The three girls/women laughed simultaneously. Jack just frowned.

"Just you wait! I'll get you back!" With that, he left the room.

Buffy turned to Janet. "Sorry about before. It's just… I really **hate** hospitals and assumed I would be stuck there for a while longer. I kind of wigged and got out of there as soon as I could."

Janet smiled. "It's okay. I understand. Most people don't like hospitals, including Jack. Usually, I have to threaten him with big needles, then bigger needles, and even bigger needles sometimes. I even have to give him lollipops!" They all broke out laughing.

When Jack came back with a fresh beer, this is how he found them.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Jack were sitting on the couch watching television waiting for Janet and Cassie to come. They heard a knock at the door, so Jack got up and answered. She heard them talking and heard a girl call him 'Uncle Jack'. She didn't think she had any cousins that he would know. Then again, it could just be because he and Janet are friends that she calls him that. She heard footsteps in the hall and turned to see who it was. She had never seen this girl before. She had long medium brown tinted with blonde hair and appeared to be about her age.<p>

"Hi! I'm Cassie." She held her hand out to shake, which I did.

"Hi, I'm Buffy." She didn't sound as enthusiastic.

Almost immediately they hit it off though. They were almost instant friends. She found out Cassie's last name, she went to high school like her (they were actually in the same grade), and she was Janet's daughter. Buffy told her that she was Jack's daughter, had lived in California until she came here, and she absolutely loved to shop.

Buffy got her pocket book and headed to the door, where they heard Jack say in mock-indignation, "Hey!"

"Hey, what?" Buffy asked. They were girls, they had to know.

* * *

><p>The shopping went well. Buffy and Cassie both got clothes for school, Buffy needing help about what she would need for the seasons here, like jeans, coats, and such. She even got a pair of high heels, plus a pair of boots she could wear in the snow and rain. Since she would be taking the same classes as Cassie, they knew exactly what she needed for school. Overall, the rest of the day was good. They had went from store to store for hours, finding excellent clothes that were appropriate as termed by Jack, Janet, and the school board. When Buffy came home, Jack was a little shocked at the amount, but kept his lips shut. They invited Janet and Cassie to stay for dinner, which they accepted. Jack cooked some steaks on the grill and Buffy and Cassie made a salad. Janet made the fries in the oven and the macaroni and cheese on the stove.<p>

* * *

><p>Yay! The next chapter will be the cookout. I like reviews: they make me happy!<p> 


	9. Cookout Secrets

Thank you for the reviews everyone! Sorry for the wait! Between school and moving, I don't have much time! I have also had sort of like a writer's block writing all of my stories.

There was food on the grill, food in the refrigerator, food on the stove, food in the oven, and more food on the way. Buffy and Jack were preparing mountains of food for the upcoming festive activities. They were waiting for their guests to arrive and were busy in a flurry of activity. Because of the combined metabolism and therefore appetite of both Buffy and Teal'c, the cookout required mass amounts of food, and of course, the given sugary goodness called desserts.

Buffy and Jack kept each other occupied the entire time. Jack left the glass door out to the patio open so they could talk, well, more for Jack to hear Buffy rather than for them to hear each other. They were both in the kitchen when the first knock of the day arrived. Buffy hopped down off the counter she was perched on and went to open the door. On the other side was none other than Daniel. He held up the bag that was in his hand and Buffy adorned a gigantic smile. She then launched herself to give Daniel a huge hug and grabbed the triple chocolate cake and ran into the kitchen. This put Daniel into a fit of laughter, then stepped through the door and closed it back into its place before walking into the kitchen. The sight that greeted him in the kitchen made his laughter double. The term 'like father, like daughter' definitely applied in this situation. They both appeared to have inherited the largest sweet tooth the world has ever seen. What they didn't realize was that there were two cakes in the bag instead of one.

"Hey, Jack. I guess you've seen the cake Buffy kidnapped." Daniel let out another chuckle at Jack's smile. "I have another surprise in the trunk of my car. I was hoping I could get some help carrying it in."

Jack smiled. "Well, I'm busy paying attention to the food, but I'm sure Buffy can help."

Buffy rolled her eyes but she followed Daniel out to the car. They came back in and Buffy was smiling conspiratorially. "Since I helped out, I think that I should get to consume some of the surprise from Daniel."

Daniel was behind her trying not to burst out laughing. Jack looked down at the alcohol and soda that was in Buffy's arms before his eyes bugged out. "I sure hope you mean the soda because you aren't touching alcohol until you can buy it legally."

Buffy pouted a little, but Jack looked away before he could get pulled in. Then within two seconds he heard laughter from both Buffy and Daniel. Laughter must be contagious because it only took Jack a few seconds to start laughing himself. They talked and laughed for a few minutes before they heard another knock on the door.

Buffy went and answered the door to see Samantha Carter and a guy she had never met that was big, black, tall, and had a funny tattoo. He was also carrying doughnuts, but unfortunately also set off her spidey-senses. "Hello."

Carter smiled. "Hi."

Buffy smiled back. "You two here for the barbecue?"

"Yeah. I brought some fruit salad and macaroni and cheese. Murray brought some doughnuts. They're his favorite thing to eat." Carter said this while they entered the house, no verbal invitation of course.

Buffy smiled a small, sad smile because she was remembering Xander and his obsession with jelly filled doughnuts. She closed the door and followed the two new arrivals into the kitchen. She tried to cover her feelings, but she didn't do it quick enough because she saw that Jack noticed her face.

"Hi-ya campers! Ooh. Doughnuts: delicious!" Jack put a big smile on.

"Indeed," 'Murray' intoned.

Carter tried to hold back a smile, but only partially failed. Daniel didn't even try to hold back his smile, and even giggled a little. Right then, another knock at the door called everyone's attention. Buffy left the room and walked to the door. In the kitchen, Carter asked Jack, "Sir, who is she?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "All will be explained in good time, Carter. It will be easier and more convenient to only explain it once to everyone."

Carter sighed. "Yes, sir."

Buffy and the new arrival walked in just then. Carter and Jack snapped to attention at the sight of the General.

"At ease," said General Hammond. He gave a big smile and held up the bag he was carrying. It contained cole slaw and Jell-O, Jack's favorite. Jack gave a huge grin and put the bag into the refrigerator. He got a beer out for his commanding officer, who leaned against the counter and talked casually with everyone until there was one last loud knock on the front door.

Buffy went to answer the door, only to be ushered out to the car where more food and desserts awaited. A few minutes later, three girls carrying mass amounts of bowls and bags and pots walked into the kitchen. Jack looked at the two new arrivals, Janet and Cassie, and then put an arm around Cassie to give her a hug. Janet started taking out the food from the bags while Jack, Buffy, and Cassie all talked about different things during the process of helping. After everything that was brought was put out and ready to serve and eat, Jack got everyone's attention.

"Alright, everyone, listen up. The food is ready, everyone is here, and I'm starving. Let's eat!"

There were a couple of cheers while everyone gathered to get a plate and pile on food. Everyone found a place to sit while they talked to each other. Jack, Buffy, Cassie, and Janet were on the couch (since the three girls were so small, there was plenty of room for each). General Hammond was in a chair next to Jack; Daniel, Teal'c, and Carter were seated next to each other in chairs on the other side of the room. After everyone was almost done with their first plate, except Buffy and Teal'c who were on their third plate, Carter looked at Jack and asked the question he had been dreading.

"Sir, would you mind finally explaining who this woman is, please?"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Jack, who sighed and looked at Buffy for a second. She nodded, knowing what he was silently asking. He looked over at Carter and then finally spoke.

"She's my daughter."

There was a stunned silence in the room. Though a large part of the room was already in on the secret, they were expecting a large reaction from Carter and were just waiting for the outbursts and accusations to begin.

"Your… daughter?" Carter asked shocked.

"Yeah, my daughter. That's why I had to go to California suddenly. It was a… family emergency."

Carter sat back, still in shock. She looked around the room and saw the faces of everyone else. She slowly started to think normally again and processed the emotions expressed on the faces of those in the room. Most held suspense and worry and fear, not shock. That meant that either they already knew, or they were worrying about what that would mean for the secretive base (However, that didn't seem likely; people on base had families. They were getting married, having kids, getting divorced.) Eliminating that possibility, she came to the conclusion that they already knew. Well, maybe except for Teal'c, who had an eyebrow raised but no other emotional response was garnered, but that was to be expected from the Jaffa.

'_Why would they tell everyone except me, and maybe Teal'c?'_

On the other side of the room, Buffy leaned in to whisper in Jack's ear. "Is she going to be okay?"

Jack leaned over and whispered back, "Probably, she does this whenever something she thinks is impossible is proven otherwise. Either that or she might actually be going into shock."

Buffy nodded. While waiting for Major Carter to return to talking mode, she decided to keep eating. Teal'c joined after a moment, deciding he would rather indulge in the Earth food than sit here staring at Sam, who was doing a rather odd impression of a fish.

After about five minutes, Carter returned to semi-normal. She still wore a shocked expression; however, she also looked kind of angry. She looked at Jack and glared. After this, everyone knew this is what they were waiting for.

"So, let me get this straight. You go to California for a will summons, gain a daughter, come back, and tell everyone except for me and maybe Teal'c. Why didn't you tell us too?" By the end, she looked more like a piranha than a large mouth bass, if you asked Jack.

Buffy turned to Carter in surprise. "You think we told everyone except you and whoever Teal'c is, which I'm assuming is the big guy you called 'Murray', just because you're what? Special or something? A big brain? If you think that, then you can just-"

Jack put his hand over Buffy's mouth and gave her a warning stare before looking back over to Carter. "Look, the only reason the others found out is either by chance or need to know. Daniel found out because we had to have his help with something while we were in California. Janet and Cassie found out because I wanted to know she was healthy, and I'll admit it. I'm terrified of the thought of going clothes shopping with a teenage girl." A little giggle escaped from Buffy's mouth through Jack's hand, which still covered it. There were little chuckles and giggles heard throughout the room too. Jack just rolled his eyes and continued. "General Hammond didn't know about her being my daughter; just that I had brought back someone who would be staying with me for a while or more. So, you, Hammond, and Murray are the ones that haven't found out before today!"

Carter stared at him surprised, as he let go of Buffy's mouth with another warning glance and a quiet 'watch it'.

Buffy decided to save the day and shouted, "Who want's desert?"

Some chuckled and shook their head, but all said "I do! Yes!"

While on the way to the kitchen, Buffy looked at Jack and asked, "So, am I right about the name game earlier? That Murray and Teal'c are the same person?"

Jack had hoped she forgot about Carter's slip, though he figured she would bring it up eventually. Jack looked at the big guy, and then at General Hammond, who had heard the question. Hammond sighed then nodded an affirmative to Jack. Jack looked back at Teal'c, who bowed his head slightly and answered for the Colonel. "I am indeed the same person."

Everyone looked at her waiting to see what she did, but no one expected the reaction they received. "That is totally cool! So, are you a spy, a demon, an alien, or something else? Oh, and by the way," she said turning to Jack, "You really have a sucky cover story. I just can't see you doing deep space whatever-y. You bounce around like a kid too much." Everyone was staring at her by the end. "What? Do I have something in my hair?" She gasped and ran to the nearest mirror before she sighed in relief. "Thank goodness it isn't my hair!"


	10. Suspicions

Thank you for the reviews, everyone! Yay! I finally graduated which means more time to write for a while!

* * *

><p>Last time:<p>

Everyone looked at her waiting to see what she did, but no one expected the reaction they received. "That is totally cool! So, are you a spy, a demon, an alien, or something else? Oh, and by the way," she said turning to Jack, "You really have a sucky cover story. I just can't see you doing deep space whatever-y. You bounce around like a kid too much." Everyone was staring at her by the end. "What? Do I have something in my hair?" She gasped and ran to the nearest mirror before she sighed in relief. "Thank goodness it isn't my hair!"

* * *

><p>"What? Why is everyone staring at me?" Buffy was confused. She thought back to what she said and figured what might have set them off. She rolled her eyes. "Does that really surprise anyone that I know this?"<p>

Jack came out of his stupor. "Um, yeah. No one outside Cheyenne Mountain besides the President and a handful of others are supposed to know about what goes on. How do you know?"

Buffy rolled her eyes again before continuing into the kitchen to start getting out the dessert for everyone. "Like it's hard to figure out for one. Two, why would Giles Junior be employed by the Air Force unless it was for something like aliens or demons or something? Otherwise, he would be in some museum or something." She continued talking while getting the plates. Everyone converged into the kitchen and was paying attention now. "Just because I'm a blonde from California doesn't mean I'm not smart. I'm more than just my looks."

Jack sighed. "No one said you weren't. Just look at Carter over here. She's blonde and she's the smartest scientist I know."

Sam looked over at Jack and a small smile formed along her mouth while her cheeks turned a light pink before answering shyly, "I don't think I'm the smartest scientist, sir."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Please! You're being modest." He sighed again before turning to his daughter. "How much do you know about what I do... what we do?"

Buffy looked up at him as she sat down the cakes and pies on the counter. Janet came over to help her cut them. She smiled and thanked her before answering Jack. "The only things I know is that you don't sit at a desk all day, it has to do with aliens by the way you're reacting, and you are in active combat somehow."

Everyone sighed a little in relief. General Hammond asked, "Nothing else? That's all you know?"

Buffy thought for a second. "I'm pretty sure. Though I could probably easily find out more if I wanted to. I would just have to make a phone call."

They grew more wary again. "Who would you call to find out that information?" Daniel asked her, while the rest were wondering if she had connections to the NID.

"To the idiotic people in England who ruined my life. They owe me big time. They are a very powerful organization with multiple countries giving them information they want or need with a snap of the fingers basically." Buffy started to rant. She hated the Council for a lot of things right now.

Jack had an idea about who it was because of the time he spent in Sunnydale before he brought his daughter home. Jack smiled at her hatred of them. It was her equivalent of the NID as far as he was concerned. "Is the first letter W?" She nodded her head yes. He turned to address his team and commanding officer. "I don't think we need to worry then. They're meddling sons of bitches when it comes to something they want or need, but otherwise I'm not concerned."

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. "Colonel?" Hammond demanded of his second in command.

He smiled again. "I'll explain later, sir. Right now, shall we have dessert?"

Everyone smiled and went to get plates with cake, pie, and ice cream. They went back to the living room and ate, thinking about what had happened. After much conversation involving no mention of aliens again, a few more beers or sodas, and a movie, the team and Hammond started leaving in the cars they came. Janet stayed and helped clean up. After she too left, Buffy and Jack were left all alone for the short bit of the night left before bedtime. They were both tired after the day's events, but there was something that needed to be addressed.

"Buffy?" She turned around from where she was heading towards her room. "Let's talk for a little bit." He turned and headed back towards the living room, with her following behind. They both sat on the couch.

"What's up?" the teen asked.

He was silent for a minute before asking, "How did you figure out the alien part?" He couldn't figure it out, though he tried.

She rolled her eyes. "It was easy. He didn't feel like a demon or a vampire, so the only thing left was an alien."

He turned that around in his head before silently agreeing with her reasoning. "Is there any reason you told everyone in the room that, though only Daniel and I know about what you are?"

She thought about that before answering. "I forgot about that. No one actually explained to me how to keep a secret identity. Besides, I suck at it anyway. Though, I guess I'm still used to Sunnydale where the weird was normal. I could run at full Slayer speed or use full strength and no one even blinked at it."

He smiled at her. "I get it. You kind of miss where you've been for a while, where you made friends, and where you could do what you do and still be undercover girl. Just make sure to be more careful next time, okay?"

She smiled back at him. "I'll try my best."

With that, they both got up and went to bed.


	11. First Day

Thank you for the reviews, everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been really busy! Congratulations everyone! I have made my 100,000 hit on TtH! Also, 'Metamorphosis' hit 40,000 the same day! Thank you to everyone who made it possible!

* * *

><p>The next day came and went in a blur. Buffy got everything ready for the next day. It was the day she started school. She would be in tenth grade and with Cassie at Colorado Springs High School. She got everything ready in her backpack, her new notebooks, pens, pencils, and folders. She would get her new books tomorrow. She found the perfect outfit for her first day.<p>

When everything was ready, she brushed her teeth and went to sleep early after saying goodnight to her dad. The next morning, she woke up at 6:00. She brushed her teeth again, put on her makeup, fixed her hair, and put on her new outfit. It was now 7:15. She went into the kitchen and found Jack with breakfast ready. It was pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast with a side of orange juice.

"Good morning, Dad!" Buffy greeted Jack cheerfully.

"Morning," Jack replied. "Ready for school?"

Buffy nodded while eating. "Yeah, I can't wait! I'll get to see Cassie."

Jack smiled. He was glad that his daughter already had a friend in his friend's daughter.

They both finished eating their breakfast and then brushed their teeth. Buffy was ready to go to school, and had house keys. Jack was ready to go to the mountain.

Jack turned to Buffy. "After school, Carter is going to pick up you and Cassie. She's going to bring you up to the mountain."

She became confused. "Why there?"

Jack didn't want to tell her, but he knew he had to. "After what happened yesterday, you'll need to sign a few things. The General wants to talk over a few things too."

Buffy nodded. "Okay."

With that, they walked out, Jack locked the door, and got in his truck. The drive to the school was silent besides the radio. Buffy was excited she could get a new start in a new place. They pulled into the parking lot and the truck pulled into the parking lot.

"Alright, kiddo. Have a good day. I'll see you later." He gave her one last smile.

She smiled back. "See you later." She hopped out and went inside and Jack pulled off.

Buffy started walking around for a moment before she ran into Cassie and smiled.

"Hey, Cassie!"

The girl smiled back. "Hi, Buffy! Are you excited about your first day of school?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I am. I have a question though. Do you think you could point me in the direction of the office? I need to get my information."

Cassie smiled and nodded. "Sure. It's this way."

They walked to the office and Buffy handed in the forms that they needed still before getting a piece of paper for the teachers to sign that she had to bring back at the end of the day, a map of the school, her home room assignment, and her schedule. Buffy thanked the secretary and then Cassie showed her around the school, and where each class was located at. She also was introduced to some of Cassie's friends.

Just then, the first bell rang, so Buffy headed to her first class. She walked in, gave the teacher the slip to sign, and received her textbook. She then introduced herself to the class when the teachers said to. She also received a lot of homework to catch up on for each class. After the first few classes, she got used to the pattern. By lunch, she had made a few new friends. She sat with Cassie at lunch today, promising her new friends she would sit with them tomorrow. After lunch, the pattern continued. Everyone was asking about how she liked the school. It had started to get on her nerves, but she kept a smile on her face. In all honesty, she liked her new school.

At the end of the day, Buffy was ready to leave and go home though. She went to the office to drop off her signed paper before leaving the office, where she ran into Cassie. They walked out of the building together and went to the parking lot. Cassie knew what to look for so she kept a look out, but they didn't have to worry because Carter had been waiting for them in line already. They walked over to the car, putting their backpacks in the trunk, and got in the backseat.

"Hey, Cassie; hi, Buffy." The older woman in the front seat greeted them.

"Hey, Sam!" Cassie smiled at seeing the woman she considered a friend.

"Hi, Carter!" Buffy didn't know what to call her, so she just called her by what her dad called her.

Carter smiled. "You can call me Sam, Buffy. I don't mind."

Buffy smiled back. "Okay, Sam!"

Cassie smiled at seeing the two get along. Carter pulled out of the parking lot and started heading towards Cheyenne Mountain Complex. It was a long ride, made shorter by the radio and talking. The guards at the mountain already knew Cassie, and knew to expect someone else her age today with the escort of Major Samantha Carter. When they got to the gate to be let in, they didn't have a problem. Once inside, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c were waiting for them at the door.

Buffy gave them a big smile which they returned, except Teal'c, whose lips just twitched upwards slightly while he inclined his head in greeting. Buffy and Jack hugged each other. The group then set off into the depths of the mountains. They stopped on the upper checkpoint before proceeding to the lower checkpoint that separated NORAD from Stargate Command. Buffy had to sign something and was given a visitor's pass to keep on her. Everyone got into the elevator and stopped on the level of the Infirmary to let Cassie off to go see her mom.

Then they continued to level 27, where everyone got off. Jack subtly lead Buffy with an arm at her back, which also served as a warning to whomever wanted to attempt to try and make friendly with his daughter in a romantic way. After a long, confusing hallway and a set of steps, the group made it to the briefing room. There was a glass window that was covered with a steel door to prevent her from seeing out into the embarkation room. The general was already there. He stood up and shook Buffy's hand before everyone sat down. Hammond sat at the head of the table; Jack, Buffy, and Daniel sat on one side; and Carter and Teal'c sat on the other. There was a stack of papers in front of Hammond.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Let's try and go through this as quickly as possible so Colonel O'Neill and his daughter can get home. I'm sure Miss Summers has had a long first day of school." Everyone nodded, especially Buffy. "Miss Summers, do you understand that you can't tell anyone about what goes on here?"

She nodded. "Yes, I understand."

The General nodded. "Very well. I'm going to need you sign these, as a precaution. It's a standard non-disclosure agreement form. It basically says that if you tell anyone, you could be charged with treason against the United States of America and a fine may be levied against you. Do you understand that as well?"

She nodded. "Yes, I understand."

Jack passed her the folder and handed her a pen and showed her where to sign. Once she did, he passed the folder back to Hammond, but told her to keep the pen for now.

"This is an unusual request, and one that is normally made for only civilian scientists and military personnel. We would like you to fill out a request form to receive the level of security clearance necessary for the full disclosure of what goes on here in the mountain. Would you be willing to do that?"

Buffy was shocked for a moment, but nodded happily. "Absolutely." She would love to know exactly what her dad does for a living.

Jack smiled as he could tell his daughter was excited about it. He passed her another folder and started helping her fill it out. Once that was complete, the folder was passed back to the front.

"This next folder is just a form to figure out what you know and if you could help us once you become of age if you desire." Another folder was handed to her and she filled it out quickly. She was getting ready to pass it back to Hammond when Daniel spoke up for the first time.

"May I see that please? I'm just curious." His eyes lit up at the thought.

"Um… sure." She handed the folder to him. He opened it and started reading it.

General Hammond looked towards Buffy. "That's all for today. You can go home, now."

Daniel held up a hand as everyone started to move. "Wait a second. You put down you know Sumerian. Where did you learn that from?"

Everyone was looking incredulous now. How could a high school teen know Ancient Sumerian? Buffy looked at Jack, silently wondering if she should tell everyone about the Slayer thing. She decided just to tell them minimal right now. "The librarian at my old high school taught me." Buffy was saddened at remembering Giles.

Since Daniel and Jack knew she meant her former watcher, they both gave her a sympathetic smile and Jack put his hand on her shoulder in a silent show of comfort.

Hammond could tell something hit a nerve with the teen girl. "Dismissed."

Everyone nodded and stood up, saying short goodbyes to each other; Daniel even gave Buffy a small hug. Jack had already gotten ready to go before she came, so all he had to do was walk her to the elevator, go through the security checkpoints and leave. Buffy was glad to leave the mountain, and even more so to get home. It was decided that Jack would make dinner while Buffy did not only her homework, but also the make-up work she had to do for the part of the semester that she wasn't there for. After she was through with tonight's work, they both ate dinner. He had made steak, salad, baked potatoes, and for dessert, they had ice cream and cake (bought from the store).

They watched a movie afterwards, both feeling the effects of the day, before getting ready for sleep and heading to bed. Their last thoughts before sleep claimed them was that they hoped tomorrow would be better, and would go smooth; at least not an apocalypse!


	12. Arrivals

A/N: Sorry it has been such a long time since I have updated everyone. I had lost inspiration for the story because of writer's block, and am now coming back. I hope you enjoy the chapter, everyone! Chapter two has also been revised.

* * *

><p>After having another great day at school, Buffy was feeling very excited for some reason. She wasn't sure why, but she wouldn't think about it. She was happy and everything was going well. She had been in school for an entire week and today was Friday. She would have the weekend to have fun this time since she had caught up on all of her work. She had very little homework today. Every day, someone had come and gotten her; usually it was Sam or her dad.<p>

Today, it was Daniel. When she got in the car and saw the apprehensive expression he tried to cover with a supposed-to-be warm smile, her stomach did flips.

"Hey, how was school today?" he asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Good. Is something wrong?" Buffy couldn't resist wondering.

"Why would you think that?" Daniel looked at her sideways as he took the turn to go to the mountain instead of Jack's house.

"Well, you looked like something was wrong when I got in, but you tried to cover it up. Also, you took the turn to the mountain instead of the house," Buffy relayed her observations.

Daniel was surprised she realized that. "Your dad asked me to take you to the mountain instead. He wants to show you something. As for looking like something is wrong, well, it's just work related. I do a bunch of translations for the mountain, and some of the books I've come across in the collection we brought back… they're a little difficult to read sometimes."

"Oh, okay." She nodded her head and looked out the window to observe the scenery as they travelled up the mountain. You could see the landscape at times when there was a gap in the trees. It was beautiful.

Daniel on the other hand was extremely grateful she accepted his excuse, as that was not all that was bothering him. Jack wasn't the only one wanting Buffy to come to the mountain today. He just hoped Jack could keep calm and not kill the man.

They passed through the checkpoints with ease. Once they were on level 27, the doors opened to reveal Jack O'Neill waiting on his daughter. He gave her a big hug.

"Hey, kiddo. How was school today?" he greeted.

"It was good. How about your day?"

He hesitated. "Follow me."

He led her to the briefing room; inside waited the General, Sam, Teal'c, and another man. He was wearing a fancy black suit with wire-rimmed glasses and had a briefcase.

"Miss Summers, thank you for joining us. Please, have a seat."

Hammond motioned for Buffy to sit down and join the group. She sat down between her dad and Daniel. On the other side, from Hammond's right was the mystery man, Sam, and Teal'c.

"Miss Summers, this man is Richard Woolsey. He's a representative of an organization in Washington DC that keeps an eye on all the top secret organizations, this facility included. Mr. Woolsey, this is Buffy Summers," Hammond introduced.

Buffy waved, and the man nodded.

"Miss Summers, in the best interest of this country, we monitor classified missions and organizations and make sure they continue to achieve their objective. We are called the National Intelligence Division, or NID. We're kind of like the CIA except inside the country. It is highly unusual for a request such as yours to occur. You are a minor that has only recently arrived under the care of Colonel O'Neill. We understand neither of you were aware of your relation until your mother died, and you have our condolences by the way," she smiled in thanks at that.

"However, we must be cautious about who we grant the knowledge of what goes on to. We have observed your history with the law enforcement in California and we wondered if it was a good idea to accept your request. We then received a phone call from an agency in England titled the International Watcher's Council." Buffy stiffened at the name. "They informed us that you are under their protection and that you may be allowed access to anything in this facility under the condition one of their representatives has contact with you at least twice a week."

Everyone was surprised at what the man revealed. At that moment, she heard footsteps coming up the metal stairs. She turned to them, alerting everyone else of the approach, though they couldn't hear it yet except for Teal'c. Another man entered the room, carrying a briefcase and dressed in a brownish-tan tweed suit with wire-rimmed glasses. When he spoke, it was with a heavy English accent.

"Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. I am a representative of the International Watcher's Council. I would like to speak to Miss Summers alone," he announced himself.

Jack looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Why not just tell everyone here? It will end up that way regardless."

Wesley looked at Jack. "Excuse me, who are you?"

"Jack O'Neill and I'm her father." He took on a defensive tone.

"Well that it explains it," Wesley commented annoyed before looking at Buffy. "Is there somewhere we can speak privately?"

Buffy looked around, lastly to her dad and the General, who both nodded.

"You can use my office," answered Hammond.

The watcher nodded. "Thank you." He walked in the room, expecting Buffy to follow.

"Sure, I'll come with," Buffy commented sarcastically and quietly. Those around who heard her chuckled. "Jerk."

She walked into the room and closed the door, but not before hearing Jack say "That's my girl," to which the room laughed, knowing exactly how true that is.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Buffy asked the man before sitting in one of the chairs.

"The Council has declared me as your new watcher," Wesley informed her.

"I kind of had that figured already, since you came in and announced you're a representative of them and all," Buffy commented.

"Yes, well, you are not to abandon your duty to help the people in this mountain instead of patrolling and slaying. This is your destiny," Wesley told her.

"Excuse me? I don't know what goes on here yet. Even if I did, who said I was going to stop patrolling every now and then?" She stood up and started getting in his face, her voice becoming an octave higher. "Besides, just because I would want to help someone else other than the Council that has ruined my life you think you can decide for me what I want and what I'm going to do!" Buffy started to walk out of the door and went towards the seat that was still empty between her father and Daniel.

Wesley was shortly behind her. "You cannot abandon your calling. The Council forbids it. You are still the Slayer."

While Wesley may not have realized his slip and everyone's confusion, Buffy did. She started laughing. "You do realize not everyone here knows about that stuff, right?" Wesley's eyes widened, knowing he made the mistake of revealing the supernatural. Her voice became lower, almost threatening. "I died because of them. I came back to life because my friend decided to follow me and gave me CPR. There's another Slayer, who is now going to guard the Hellmouth. Did your Council know about that?"

Wesley stood there stunned before turning to the room and saying 'excuse me'. He went up to the top of the mountain to make a phone call on his cell phone.

Inside the mountain though, the room was stunned with silence. Everyone found out about the supernatural and that Buffy had died. The only two who knew were Jack and Daniel. Daniel didn't know about dying though. She knew this was going to be an uncomfortable conversation.

"Miss Summers, I know we are all stunned about this revelation, but do you care to elaborate on what a Slayer is?" Hammond asked.

She sighed and looked at him. "Wesley will be back; I'm sure of it. Since he let it slip, he can explain."

They nodded and waited. She had brought her backpack with her and started doing the little homework she had. Five minutes later she heard footsteps on the metal stairs and looked up to see the watcher.

"Miss Summers, the Council wasn't entirely aware of everything that had happened. They said to tell you they are sorry for the loss and misunderstanding and that you are no longer obligated to fulfill your duty as a Slayer," Wesley informed them.

She nodded. "Thank you, and since you let the supernatural slip, you can explain."

He nodded in understanding. "Yes." With that, he launched into the boring speeches about the supernatural creatures and the Slayer. Buffy, having heard all of this before, continued her homework and finished about ten minutes before he did.

After everyone was informed about the supernatural, Wesley bid his goodbyes and left, muttering something about going back to England. After everyone processed that, Woolsey gave the go ahead to tell Buffy everything that went on here after a confirmation phone call to the capital. She was told about the Stargate program and its mission and people. She wasn't entirely surprised, but she was surprised there were that many planets with other people. She was also told about the Goa'uld, whom she didn't like one bit. She agreed to become a civilian consultant on combat when she graduated high school. She would join her father's team.

Until then, she could help Daniel translate, and he would teach her more languages. She might even decide to go to college for languages to have more of a hold on her place in the mountain.

She was excited about knowing what her father did and about being able to help them. Later that day, when they arrived home, it was nearly nightfall. They got more comfortable and relaxed for a bit. While they were deciding which pizzas they were going to order, a knock on the door alerted them to a visitor. Buffy got up to answer.

When she opened the door, she threw herself at the person on the other side, hugging the body tight to her. She was extremely happy to see him.

"I've missed you so much, Buffy," the soft, velvety voice said.

"I've missed you a bunch too," she replied.

They leaned together and kissed each other on the lips gently before it became quicker. A throat clearing alerted them to the presence of Buffy's dad.

"Hello, sir. I just arrived in town and wanted to greet Buffy. I was finally able to find a house and move everything here," Angel informed Jack.

He smiled. "Nice to see you again too." Jack looked at Buffy. "I can tell she's happy about you arriving."

Buffy nodded excitedly. "Very."

They all smiled. "I was wondering if I could borrow Buffy for the evening. I would like to explore some of the town with her, if you don't mind."

Jack thought, noticed how happy Buffy was after the day she had, and then agreed. Buffy went and changed into something more appropriate for out on the town. After a promise to keep his daughter safe, Angel took Buffy out to his car.

After both were in the car and buckled up, Angel kissed Buffy once more before starting to drive.

"What see what this town has to offer, shall we?" Angel smirked, and so did Buffy. This was going to be a night to remember.


End file.
